A New Friend?
by kinami101
Summary: Reiko Ayanami a 15 year old girl but what happens when she is thrown into another dimension, meets our favorite gundam boys, is forced to change the way she has lived forever, and has to tell her so called new friends about her past? things may get alittl


"**I'm Home!**" **sigh** "Another note"

_Dear Rei,_

_I'm sorry that your father and I can't make it home in time for dinner. We will be away for a couple of days. Dinner is waiting in the microwave._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother_

"A couple of days, don't you mean a month?" Reiko Ayanami isjust your average 15 year old. She has waist length hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood. Her life consists of going to school, learning, coming home, and living it all over again. The only thing that they have in common is the she is always alone. Her mother and father…. Scratch that Stan and Martha are never home. They always both leave and come home while she is asleep or they are away on business trips. So she practically lives on her own.

She throws away the note and walks upstairs to her room to do her homework.

"Oh well, I guess it's not any different than any other day." She said as she changes into her nightclothes. She goes downstairs, walks to the kitchen microwave grabs her dinner, and plops down on the sofa to watch some TV. She turns to some doctor show. It's interesting but somewhere along the way she loses her appetite and throws away her dinner.

"Must be all of the blood I guess." She says as she starts flipping through the channels again.

**Yawn **"That's weird it's only 7:30 and I'm already tired." As she gets up to stretch she glances out of the window and she sees a shooting star. She quickly makes a wish as it flickers across the sky and disappears.

_I hope that my wish comes true because I really want friends and I don't want to be lonely anymore. If I'm alone then I have no reason to live._

She thinks to herself as she grabs a blanket to cover herself, turns off the TV, and turns on the radio. She starts to fall asleep as she listens to the song October by Evanesance. That night was about the first night of sweet dreams that she had.

Reiko's Dream

_'Happy birthday sweetie' a woman with black waist length hair and eyes said._

_'Yeah! Now you're a Big Girl.' A man with short brown hair and blue eyes said._

_'I maybe a big girl now but I'm still your little princess right daddy?' a little girl wearing a long sleeved magenta colored kimono with pink flowers on it and 2 red ribbons matching her eyes._

_'Yes, of course! Why wouldn't you be?' he said picking her up and swinging her around in a circle as if she was as light as a feather._

_'You'll always be your father's and my little angel.' The lady said while clearing off the table. After that the father and daughter played for a while until it was time for bed._

_'So, did you have fun today?' the mother said while tucking her daughter in._

_'Yep!' the child said with a huge smile plastered on her face._

'_Can we do this next year?'_

'_Sure, maybe we can even invite some of your friends over too.' Said the man while walking through the door of the child's room._

'_But right now it's time for bed,'_

'_Ok, good night.' The girl said while positioning herself for bed_

'_Good night' her mother whispered while kissing her forehead._

'_Sweet dreams my little princess' the father whispered while walking out of the door with her mother._

_End of Reiko's dream_

That morning when Reiko woke up she awoke to a bright light shining in her face. She wasn't exactly a morning person so it took her a while to realize that she wasn't at home or on earth for that matter. She walked over to a window that was in the room. When she noticed that instead of seeing a bright morning sun, blue sky, and hearing the birds chirping that all she saw was miles and miles of stars in space she stumbled backwards in confusion.

"W-h-h-her the hell am I?" she stuttered as she pulled herself back towards the window. She took a long glance outside of the window and quickly seated herself below it.

"This can't be." She said in disbelief

"I can't be in space. Maybe there's someone who can tell me where I am I mean it's better than just sitting here." She said as she got up and started walking towards the door. She stopped herself from leaving and looked at what she was wearing.

"Maybe I should change my clothes first." She said as she changed her course and walked over to a dresser. She opened it and to no surprise it had clothes in it. Quickly she stripped out of her nightclothes and put on the ones that she found afraid that someone might find her in the room wearing only her bra and panties on. When she was done she walked out of the room and down the hallways._ Maybe I was kidnapped but aliens. No, of course not that's crazy!_ She thought but shook her head and continued walking. She had been walking for about 30 minutes till she finally came to a door. She pushed the button and the door slide open. Inside of the room she found a boy with his face buried in a book.

"What do you want!" the boy snapped. The boy had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of white Chinese pants and shirt.

"Well…" He snapped once more but this time more rudely.

"Ummm… Well could you tell me…" she didn't even finish her sentence when he said, "8th floor 3C." and with that said Reiko left the room afraid to ask the unkind boy how to get there.

"How rude he didn't even look at me! I'll just have to find my way there on my own I guess." Reiko said as she continued her journey to find someone who can help her. It didn't take Wufei long to figure out that he was just talking to a girl, but the only girl on the ship was sally and he knew that the person who he was talking to was defiantly not her. With that Wufei put down his book and rushed to tell his friends about his newfound knowledge. As soon as Wufei stopped running he was in front of a door that read kitchen on it. He opened the door to find four boys inside.

"Intruder Alert!" He said loudly while still trying to catch his breath.

"A girl other than sally is on this ship!" He claimed while earning looks from his comrades.

"You must be hallucinating Wu-man. I think that you've been on this ship with sally for too long." Joked a boy with long brown hair up to his waist in a braid and violet eyes.


End file.
